


Give it Up

by NegaiFreak



Category: Fairy Tail, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: A-Band, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Ariana Grande, Multi, Song: Give It Up (Victorious), Supportive Class 1-A (My Hero Academia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27686687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NegaiFreak/pseuds/NegaiFreak
Summary: Class 1-A's concert isn't over yet! Kyoka and Natalie have one more awesome song for the crowd to jam out to!
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Original Character(s)





	Give it Up

Kyoka couldn't have been more on cloud nine than she was now. The Culture Festival concert she and her classmates had put on was a rousing success. At least, that's how it seemed from the cheering crowd. She turned back to her bandmates. Aside from the usual annoyed look on Katsuki's face, everyone was on an elated wavelength. All they had gone through in the past few weeks to prepare for this event paid off. Even with the negativity of the other students who had despised them for bringing trouble to the school, they managed to make one hell of a performance.

"Huh... huh..." Kyoka exhaled, stepping back from the microphone stand. She was on such a musical high. Remembering what she told her parents about being a hero over being a musician and then putting on this performance... she was probably the happiest person in the entire school right now.

"We did it, Kyoka!" Natalie's voice exclaimed, catching her attention as she looked to her left to see the Dragon Slayer there, smiling brightly. She had happily volunteered to be Kyoka's second singer for the performance, not only because she was good, but also because their voices meshed almost perfectly. And Kyoka was grateful to have Natalie by her side during this ordeal. Nerves and such were definitely factors in today's performance. But Natalie's nerves of steel helped her to push through and perform the best she possibly could. And it paid off. The audience was still cheering.

"Hey," Kyoka said, causing Natalie to perk up, "wanna give 'em the encore?" she offered. The Dragon Slayer's eyes lit up.

"Y-You sure?!" she inquired with a stutter. Kyoka usually wasn't the bold one...

"It sounds like they want some more," she pointed out to her singing partner, "Not very rock'n'roll to keep 'em waiting, right?" she guessed rhetorically with a grin. Natalie blinked in surprise... and then grinned back with a nod.

"You guys ready for one more song?!" she screamed over the microphone, making most of the audience widen their eyes excitedly in surprise.

"They've got another one for us?!" one student yelled.

"Awesome!" another exclaimed.

"...I thought it was only one song..." Shota grumbled from afar.

"Hey come on now, man!" Mic pleaded, "These guys deserve to give the audience an encore!" he pointed out, causing his friend to sigh deeply. Kyoka set her bass down gently.

"Yaomomo! Kaminari! Tokoyami!" she called out to her bandmates, getting their attentions, "You guys good to do the encore?" she asked them.

"All set, Jiro!" Momo responded with a thumbs-up, as the two guitarists raised their instruments up to signal they were ready as well.

"Kacchan-!"

"SHUT UP AND START IT ALREADY, DRAGON CHICK!" Katsuki interrupted angrily, annoyed over waiting, "Let's give any stragglers a damn show!" he declared.

"Yeah, you got it!" Natalie assured in response. From the rafters above, Eijiro, Hanta, and Shoto shined the spotlights down onto the two lead singers. Momo began to play her keyboard, starting a gradual tune that was building up. Kyoka walked up to the microphone, unhooking it from its stand in one fluid motion.

"Someday I'll let you in~! Treat you right~! Drive you out of your miiiinndd~...!" she sang loudly as she tapped her right foot against the stage floor, while Katsuki started banging his drums.

"You never met a chick like me~!" Natalie exclaimed as she danced over to Kyoka's side amidst Denki and Fumikage playing their guitars, "Burn so bright~! I'm gonna make you bliiiind~..." she echoed while letting flames flicker off of her free right hand as she snapped her fingers and winked towards the crowd.

"Always want whatcha' can't have, is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted~?" the singers voiced together as they stood back-to-back, "Make you feel good as I'm with you, let me shape ya boy, let's get it started~!" they sang rapidly, "Give it up~! You can't win~! 'Cause I know where you've been~! Such a shame you don't put up a fiiiight~!" they exclaimed, "It's a game that we play at the end of the niiight~! It's the same old story, but you never get it right~! Give it up~!" they screamed, perfectly in sync.

"Wow, they're amazing!" Ochaco complimented from behind the curtain alongside the other students who'd been dancing. Izuku hadn't known about Natalie and Kyoka performing a second song together. In fact, he thought the performance was supposed to end after the first song. But seeing the crowd enjoying it so much... seeing Eri smiling as she tried singing along... That made him glad the performance was still going.

"Come a little closer, baby, baby~!" Kyoka and Natalie repeated as the latter turned to her right, giving off a wink to Izuku, who blushed madly, "Come a little closer... Come a little closer, baby, baby~!" they continued loudly. Natalie even wagged her index finger in a beckoning manner towards Izuku. He shook with embarrassment, not moving an inch to her dismay.

'Guess we're gonna hafta try a little harder...' she realized inwardly.

"So stop tryin' to walk away~!" Kyoka echoed into the microphone as she stepped forward, "No you won't... ever leave me behiiiind~!" she sang fluently.

"NOOOO~!" Natalie emphasized as she walked up beside her friend, "You better believe that I'm here to stay~..." she voiced out.

"That's right~..." Kyoka remarked.

"'Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshiiine~!" Natalie exclaimed, "Oooooh~!" she sang loudly.

"Look at me, boy 'cause I got you where I want you, isn't that so excitin'~?" they echoed together, shaking their hips, "Wanna shake you, wanna break you, take a backseat, boy 'cause now I'm drivin'~!" they exclaimed, "Give it up~! You can't win~! 'Cause I know where you've been~! Such a shame you don't put up a fight~!" they sang, having gone back into the chorus as the audience was cheering excitedly, "It's a game~! That we play~! At the end of the niiight~! It's the same old story, but you never get it right~... Give it up~!" they screamed.

"Ooooooohhh~... Yeahhhhhh~!" Natalie echoed beautifully as the beat slowed momentarily.

"Ohhh~... ooooohoo, hey~..." Kyoka voiced out. Natalie grinned excitedly.

"Hey, yay, yay, yeah oooooooohhh~!" she screamed. The entire crowd broke out into a frenzy of cheers.

"Yayyy!" Eri exclaimed with outstretched arms while still being held in Mirio's. He was so glad she was finally smiling...

"Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby, baby~! Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby, baby~!" Kyoka and Natalie repeated together as Katsuki picked up the beat with his drums, "Come a little closer, come a little closer, baby~!" they continued, "If you are my baby and I'll make you crazy toniiiight~!" they screamed simultaneously.

"Hey, let's get out there and groove!" Mina suggested in a whisper from behind the curtain to her classmates.

"Yeah, let's!" Toru agreed with an invisible nod.

"Uh, wait a minute, guys!" Izuku tried to plead, only for Ochaco to start pushing him out from behind.

"Come on, Deku!" she beckoned, "Don't go getting cold feet now!" she advised, "We oughta' perform as a class!" she pointed out to his surprise. Seconds later, he and the other members of the Class A dance team were onstage, dancing along to the music. Natalie saw Izuku and smiled. He finally decided to come onstage.

"Look at me, boy 'cause I got you where I want you, isn't that so excitin'~?" the singing duo echoed simultaneously, "Wanna shake you, wanna break you, take a backseat, boy 'cause now I'm drivin'~!" they sang, "Give it up~! You can't win~! 'Cause I know where you've been~! Such a shame you don't put up a fight~!" they screamed together, "It's a game~! That we play~! At the end of the night~! It's the same old story, but you never get it right~! Give it up~!" they exclaimed, "WHOOAAAHHOOOAAA, YEAH~!" they echoed out as they stood back-to-back, finishing the song as the band members stopped playing their instruments, and the dancing team stopped moving. The crowd erupted into excited cheers.

"That was awesome!" one student exclaimed.

"Might've not been as flashy as the last song, but the singers definitely stood out more!" another mentioned.

"Hey, they could totally make great music together!" one more added. Shota listened on, smirking underneath his scarf.

"Huh... huh..." Kyoka exhaled, "Okay, I think that's good for now..." she admitted sheepishly with a grin as she went over to pick up her bass guitar. Suddenly though, Natalie grabbed her right wrist with her left hand, raising it into the air.

"Let's hear it for the punk rocker who gave us this awesome show!" she yelled out through the microphone, enticing the crowd to break into chants of Kyoka's surname. Her eyes sparkled in amazement. Even though she didn't want to be a musician, her music brought out this much of a reaction from the crowd... She turned back to Natalie, who grinned. "You're the one who came up with this after all!" she mentioned in a whisper with a cheeky chuckle. Kyoka blinked... and then smirked. She pulled her hand back to wrap it around Natalie's shoulders, pulling into a side embrace.

"Thanks, Nat," she said in gratitude, smiling cheekily with her. They loved music. And they weren't going to give it up for their futures as heroes.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna see more awesome crossover content? Come and check out my FanFiction page!
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/3776529/NegaiFreak


End file.
